A Forgotten Life
by megzrulz57
Summary: CeCe Jones thought her life was perfect, until she found out it wasn't her life at all. Join CeCe through her journey as she meets her new family, visits her small, isolated home country, and learns what it means to be a princess. Twists and turns in every chapter!
1. Beauty is Pain

At school:

"Hey Rocky!" I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," my best friend Rocky says. "Want to come over after school?"

"Sure." I say.

"Miss Cecilia Hale! I have come bearing good news!" I hear someone yell at me. A man looks right at me and says, "Oh, Miss Hale! We have found you at last!"

"Who are you? I'm CeCe Jones. I don't know who you're talking to."

"Why I am Gino De Luca, your butler, and you are Princess Cecilia Hale of Anemia."

"This can't be possible," Rocky says. "I've known her since she was five, and she's never told me anything about this."

"I've never known anything about this. I've grown up as CeCe Jones, when really I'm someone completely different? No, this can't be possible. I don't even know where Anemia is," I say, unsure if this is real or just a prank.

"Neither do I, and I have the best GPA in the ninth grade." _This has to be a prank,_ I think to myself.

"It's true," the strange man says. "Your parents have been looking for you. The civil war has just ended and it is safe for you to come home. We have already found your older brother, Nathaniel, but we can't seem to locate your twin sister, Jocelyn."

"I have a twin sister? This doesn't make any sense. How could I have not known about this? I have to talk to my mom about this."

At Home:

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?" This is how my mom usually greets me.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something. There was this man, Gino De Luca, and he said that I was a princess. Is this true?"

"I knew this day would come. Yes, it is true. Your father and I wanted a daughter, so we found an advertisement on the internet for a private adoption agency. It was called…um…Royal Families Adoption Agency. When we were halfway through with the papers, we learned that you were part of a royal family. We didn't want to adopt Jocelyn, but we did find out her adoptive parent's phone number. I didn't know when it would be a good time to tell you, but I guess I had to tell you now. I could give you Jocelyn's home phone number if you want." She gave me a piece of paper with the phone number on it.

"I just can't believe you would do this to me! Is Flynn adopted, too?"

"No, Flynn is and always will be my biological son."

"Ok. I think I'm gonna call Jocelyn." I look at the piece of paper. _1 (820) 691-5463 _I dial those numbers and listen as the phone rings, thinking about what I'm gonna say.

"Hello?" a girl answers.

"Hi. Is this Jocelyn?" I ask.

"Yeah. This is Jo."

"My name is CeCe Jones. I'm your twin sister."

**To be continued... My three least favorite words (LOL) Anyway, I will update soon! I promise!**


	2. Reuniting

_"Hello?" a girl answers._

_"Hi. Is this Jocelyn?" I ask._

_"Yeah. This is Jo."_

_"My name is CeCe Jones. I'm your twin sister." _

"What? I've grown up as Jo Kerr, when really I'm someone completely different? No, this can't be possible." Jocelyn says. _She must be my twin, _I think. _Those are the exact words I used at school._

"Yeah, and that's not the weirdest part. Apparently, we're princesses and we have an older brother, Nathaniel. "

"This is so weird. You know, I've always wanted a twin, and I've always felt like something has been missing my whole life."

"I've felt that way, too. I guess we should get to know each other, since we're going to rule a country together."

"Yeah, I guess so. What's your favorite color? Mine's pink."

"My favorite color is pink, too. What do you do in your free time? I like to dance. I'm actually on a dancing TV show called Shake it Up, Chicago!"

"I love dancing, too! I'm on Shake it Up, Miami! This is so weird! Do you do well in school? I have a C average."

"I have a C average, too! This is so weird. We're like the same person!"

"I saw a story on the news like this once. There were twins who never knew each other, but they had identical lives. Their sons and second wives even had the same names. I guess we're kind of like them."

"Yeah, well I have to go to Shake it Up, Chicago! practice," I say, but wanting to talk to her more.

"That's cool. Just call me if you want to talk."

"Ok. Bye Jo."

"Bye CeCe."

I have just talked to my twin sister. I wonder what will happen next in my mixed up life.

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. I Guess This is Goodbye

"Hey, CeCe, are you ready to go?" Flynn asks me.

"Flynn, you're just trying to get me out of the house," I say to him.

"What? No! Can I have your room?"

"No, what if this is all just a hoax?

"It probably won't be, that's why I need your room."

"Oh! My baby girl's movin' to her own island!" Georgia says.

"Mom! I mean, Georgia, I'm not your little girl. I'm someone else's."

"I know. It just feels so weird not saying my little girl."

"Hey, CeCe. Are you leaving yet?" Rocky asks me as she climbs through the window.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Georgia says. "C'mon Flynn."

"No," I say. "I don't want to leave now. The whole princess thing isn't my life, this is. I won't even be able to dance."

"You could dance with hot princes!"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"You're welcome. Hey, remember when I almost went to New York for that modeling job? I wanted to stay, but you didn't stop me from going. I don't want to keep you from meeting your real family."

"Thanks. I just don't know if I can do this without you."

"I know you can. And remember, we have texting, email, and video chatting so don't say you're never gonna talk to me again."

"Ok," I say as the limo pulls up. "I guess I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." Rocky says. I pull her into a giant hug and start crying. I then start walking down the stairs.

"Bye CeCe," Georgia says. "I don't care what you say, you'll always be my little girl."

"Bye… mom."

**Hope you like it! 3**


	4. The Longest Plane Ride Ever

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

"First class of flight 429 may now board the plane," the voice says over the PA system. I've been waiting for my flight for about two hours. I'm taking a plane to L.A., where me, Jo, and Nathaniel will meet up, then take a small plane to Anemia. I'm so nervous about meeting Jo in person and Nathaniel for the first time. I step onto the plane and sit next to this really cute guy.

"Hey. I'm CeCe," I say to him.

"Hey, I'm Nate. Why are you on this flight?" he says. _I can't tell him I'm a princess. He won't believe me. _

"Oh, I'm visiting family."

"I am, too. I'm meeting my family for the first time. I'm adopted and my parents just contacted me. I have two younger sisters, but I don't know their names." _Woah, that's weird. _

"I'm fifteen years old."

"Cool, I'm seventeen."

"I'm so tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." It takes me about ten minutes before I can actually fall asleep. My dream starts out as me on a plane, like I am now, except it's not this plane. It's a lot smaller, and I'm sitting next to a girl who looks just like me, and Nate, which is weird. _Why is Nate in my dream?_ When the plane lands, we arrive in a small airport on a tropical island. I am greeted by a woman and a man. The woman has read hair, like me, and the man looks like Nate. This is the weirdest dream ever. The man and the woman have crowns, it's like they're queen and king of the island. _Are they my parents? If they are, then why is Nate here? _

"Hey, CeCe. Wake up."

"Oh, hey Nate."

"We've landed. Now, I have to go." Nate leaves before I get to say goodbye.

I go through luggage claim and head my way down to the little place where Nathaniel, Jo, and me are supposed to meet. I get there and Nate is there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

**Thanks to all of the people who are loyal to this story and who have just started reading. You guys are awesome! :) **


	5. I Don't Think I'm Ready

"This is my flight," I say. "What are you doing here?"

"This can't be your flight. I'm here to meet my sisters… which must be you and her." He points to a girl behind me. She looks exactly like me. She must be Jo.

"Hi. I'm Jocelyn, but you can call me Jo. You're obviously CeCe, and you must be Nate."

"It's Nathaniel, actually. I guess we should start calling each other by our full names."

"Yeah. I'm Cecelia." I say. We sit down and start asking each other questions. I've learned that Nate is from Michigan and that he loves swimming and lacrosse. I didn't really learn much about Jo, because I had already talked to her.

I'm about to start answering some of their questions, when a hot boy about my age walks to where we're sitting.

"Hey. I'm Samuel Kenneth Maximus Arriero, but I hate that name, so call me Sam. I am one of your parent's servants and I am here to make sure that you get to Anemia safely."

"Hey, Sam. Why are our parents contacting us now?" Nate asks. "Why didn't they contact us years ago?"

"Well, there was a civil war going on; parts of the country were trying to rebel against the government. Your parents thought it would be best if you were to leave the country so that you could be safe."

"So hold up…" Jo says. "This civil war went on for fifteen _years_? Why don't you remember any of this, Nate? You are seventeen, therefore were born before the war."

"Jo, I was two. How the heck am I supposed to remember any of this?"

"Your parents were very protective of Nate. They kept him away from all of the bad stuff so he wouldn't be scarred later in life. Personally, I don't get why they did it. I mean, who remembers anything form when they were two?"

"I remember my second birthday when Bianca Malloy wore the same dress as me," I say. "It was my favorite dress. It was white with pink, green, and navy blue polka dots."

"Wow. You remember that?" Nate asks.

"Yeah. It's my earliest memory. That's when I decided I wanted to be different."

"Oh look. The plane's here." Jo says.

"Yep. Time to go!" Sam says.

"Wait, we're leaving now?" I ask. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"C'mon CeCe!" Jo says. "I know you're ready for this!"

And with that we were off to Anemia.

**Thank you to all of the people who have been reading since the beginning and the people who just got started with this story! You guys are awesome! 3 **

**And if you want to read some of my other work, follow me on Wattpad: user/megzrulz57**


End file.
